Who will crack first
by RobSucks2496
Summary: The cullens have been having too much sex and not enough socail time with their family. So they go to esme island, lets see how long they can go withput sex


Who will crack first.

Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Alice, and Jacob POV

Chapter 1, problems

Carlisle

"I'm telling you Esme, we need to see our family therapist. Lately the family has been acting weird."

Esme was sitting on the bed in our bedroom. She gave me a worried look. "Before you go running to the therapist, tell me what's wrong with our family. They seem fine to me Carlisle."

"Esme, have you ever noticed that your children are always gone or a little mad?"

"Well yeah. The boys have been gambiling a lot and the girls have been fighting, but they always work it out. But I have no idea where they go when they disappear."

Carlisle gave her a look.

"Oh," she said.

"Ok, now you know what the problem is." I started to pace. "A lot of fighting, boys against boys, girls against girls. And also, they have also been um… sexually involved with each other. Rose and Emmett, Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper. Esme, I can't believe I'm admitting this but, even we are spending too much time together."

Esme stood up and took his hand. "Your right Carlisle, we will see him as soon as we can find our children."

After 2 hours of searching and awkward moments

We were all sitting around the dining table.

"Carlisle?" asked Edward holding Bella's hand.

"Ok, I'll just say it. We are going to see the therapist, no questions asked."

Everyone groaned.

"Carlisle, our therapist of ours is crazy," said Alice.

"No, he is a wonderful therapist."

"Carlisle, there is nothing wrong with us."

"Oh there is plenty, you all fight too much."

"Oh, you know that we are just playing."

"That's not all."

"Then what is it Carlisle. I need to go back to…uh… business," said Rose.

I stood there. Not wanting to say anything.

"Carlisle!" they all yelled.

"You want to know why? Because all of us are have too much sex! We don't see each other anymore. Just our mates and that's it!" I yelled.

"Oh."

If we could have blushed, we would all be red right now.

"I agree Carlisle. We have been too involved."

"Thank you Edward. We will head over tomorrow morning."

Chapter 2, Ben Dover

"I see."

"Benjamin?" asked Carlisle.

"Carlisle, can I talk you in the hall alone."

"Of course."

_Edward, make sure no one listens._

I faced the therapist.

"Carlisle, I think I know who how to fix your family's problem. I can even turn it in a game, it's in fact a game. Girls against boys. Don't ask me how it will work, but it will."

He told me all the details of the contest.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. But I advise you to start it as soon as you can. And take a vacation, that will help too."

"Thank you Ben."

I stepped into the office. "Ok, let's go home."

Chapter 3. The Rules.

We were all sitting around the dining table.

"Ok, it turns out that our cure is a competion. I ask that you have no questions till I'm done talking. Tomorrow, we will go to Esme Island. There the girls will be on one side of the house, and the boys the other. Now no sexual contact, no kissing or even hugging. You are just friends there, talking is aloud. But that's it. Now here is the game. Each Sunday we will gather around and you must be honest, if you had sex or not that week. Now let's say that 3 of the boys crack, and only one girl, then the girls win. If the boys loose, then they have to do everything the girls say. Same with the boys if the girls loose. We will be there for a month and a half. Is there any questions?"

"I do," asked Bella.

"Is Nessie going to be with us, I rather she is not."

"No, don't worry Bella. I knew that you would have been uncomfortable with Nessie with us, considering what we may do. So I asked Jacob to babysit. Is that ok?"

"Yes," said Bella.

"No," said Edward.

Bella gave Edward a threatening look. "Give it a rest Edward. Nessie is going to be fine."

Edward growled.

"Ok, It's settled. We will head out tomorrow."

Chapter 4 Week 2

Jacob

"So why are they there?" asked Quil.

"I didn't want to know, I just picked up Nessie and left. Really I don't care," I said.

"Jacob! Look what I found!" yelled Nessie running toward Jacob.

"That is a pretty seashell Nessie."

We were on the beach. Enjoying myself with Nessie, Quil, and Claire.

"Let me see!" said Claire. Nessie gave the shell to Claire.

"How long are they going to be there?" asked Quil.

"A month and a half. So I get Nessie for a while. With no Edward watching me all the time. If it wasn't for Bella I would never see her."

"Well be grateful. And hey, if you ever get bored, bring Nessie over to me and Claire's tea parties. They are the best."

I laughed. "I bet Nessie will love them."

Emmett

"It's official my brothers, Rose is trying to kill me."

Across the beach were the girls in bikini's, except Esme. She was wearing a flowery purple one piece with a flowery skirt.

"Please Emmett, they are all trying to kill us, "said Edward. " I mean look at that blue bikini on Bella, you're saying that I'm just fine?"

"No, I'm just saying that Rose is trying to kill me especially, with that red bikini. Doesn't matter any way, it's been two week, so by tomorrow I'll be dead if I don't even get to kiss her."

Edward put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't We have to win. Just think, we can ask the girls to do whatever we want. After this whole mess, we can have all the sex that we want. Do you agree with me Jasper? Japser?" Edward turned around.

"Oh sorry, I was just looking at Alice in her hot black bikini."

"We are doomed," I said.

Alice

"Rose are you ok?" asked Bella.

"No, girls I don't think I can take this anymore. I look at Emmett in his sexy navy speedo."

"Come one Rose, we can totally win this?" I said.

"Do you see us win Alice?" asked Esme.

"No."

"Rose, you will be alright. We are so much stronger than those boys. Ah shit! Here they come," said Bella.

"Hey," said Jasper.

I leaned over to Bella and whispered, "Ok now I'm starting to doubt m resistance with that surfing suit on."

Bella laughed. "Please, I started doubting the first time I saw Edward in his black speedo."

"Esme, would you like to go for a walk?" asked Carlisle.

"I would love too."

When there were far enough away where they couldn't hear us I said. "Maybe our parents will crack first?"

Everyone laughed.

Emmett

The sun was setting and we were still on the beach.

"Well, I'm thirsty, who wants to go hunting with me?" asked Edward

"I will," said Bella.

"Ok, see you guys," waved Edward.

They were off in a flash.

"Well I think I'll go inside and actually get into some clothes, wearing a bikini all day is not comfortable," said Rose.

"Ok, see you later," said Alice.

It wasn't till she was out of sight that I saw her sun glasses. "Oh, well I better go return them."

"Yeah, return them," said Jasper

"Shut up Jasper," I said as I was walking toward Rose's room.

I looked at the sun glasses, are those real diamonds. I reached the door and opened it. I looked back down at the sunglasses. "I wonder how much these cost?"

"Emmett?"

I looked up. I saw Rose in the middle of the room wearing only a bra and panties.

"Wow," I said in amazement.


End file.
